The interface between the network management system (NMS) and the network Element Management System (EMS) is called northbound interface (Itf-N). The EMS mainly completes the function of the network element management layer (EML) in the International Telecommunications Union Telecom Management Network (ITU TMN), namely the functions of managing one or more mobile communication devices, and usually the EMSs of different equipment suppliers are not universal. The NMS mainly completes the function of the network management layer (NML) in the ITU TMN and is responsible for managing all the network elements within a managed network. In the case that the managed network (called a subnet) has a plurality of equipment suppliers, the purpose of managing the entire subnet can be achieved through their respective EMS managements.
When a mobile communication device fails, corresponding alarm information will be generated. If the NMS subscribes related alarms, the alarm information will be reported to the NMS by the EMS via the northbound interface when a fault occurs. According to the current alarm processing method, when a device fails, the number of generated alarms is very large, and a large number of alarm notification messages needs to be transported through the northbound interface, causing a heavy burden on the system. Meanwhile, most of the alarm information currently reported to the NMS cannot provide clear fault cause information and fault repair operation instructions, and cannot provide fast and accurate help for the management staffs to locate the fault and solve the problem, therefore, a method is needed to improve the alarm efficiency and provide accurate fault location at the same time reducing the number of alarms.